


Heaven's Rebuke

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Shuten, alas, is reminded of who and what he is.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Heaven's Rebuke

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "jewels of the sun"

A not entirely unexpected development: the ancient Jewel's presence was actually painful, a pain like Shuten imagined Wildfire's incandescent armour inflicted on Arago.

_Proof that I still have a long path to travel before I'm not a demon any longer, I suppose._  
_Aside from some other nagging impulses ..._

_... No. I have a mission entrusted to me and I will see it through._

Shuten would not reveal these musings to the Lady Yagyu there (and her, ah, overly excitable tagalong), but he could at least breathe the thoughts to himself.

And he would see this madness ended, one way or another.


End file.
